


Three Hearts

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Series: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes... [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Parent Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Parent Rafael Barba, Pregnant Sonny, no beta we die like men, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: Dr. Georgian had the good graces to laugh, which put Sonny at ease. "You'd be right about that, Sonny...though I think you may be more pleased with your test results than you're thinking.""So I ain't dying? No flu?" Sonny asked, ever the germaphobe. "Or am I at least on the tail end of whatever I've got?""Oh no," Dr. Georgian shook his head. "I'd say you've probably got another 8 months, at least, before this is over."Sonny froze, blue eyes darting between the two health care workers. His mouth suddenly felt dry, chest still as he held his breath. "...what?"





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Yes hello inspiration has struck and I need something soft so of course mpreg is the way to go???? 
> 
> Anyway it's probably super mushy and might be a little out of character but here you go. 
> 
> Thanks to soul_writerr for yelling about this with me out of nowhere on twitter and totally hyping me up to do this.
> 
> This is totally becoming a series by the way, following along on this great journey with our married lawyer husbands, so comment on ideas/snapshots you might like to see in future parts because I thrive on it!
> 
> Title from Alex Clare's song "Three Hearts" you should give it a listen!

The precinct was bustling with activity when Sonny finally arrived, almost half an hour later than he was meant to clock in, without so much as an apology carrier of coffees or box of pastries he usually showed up with whenever this type of situation occurred.

Amanda was out of her seat and at his side before he managed to shrug out of his coat, clearly irritated as she casually leant a hip against his desk. "Hey, couldn't given anyone a heads up? Fin and I have been trying to keep Liv off your case but it's hard when _we_ don't know what's going on." 

"Sorry--I'm sorry, alright? Didn't plan it," Sonny mumbled, coat discarded over the back of his chair before he finally managed to make eye contact with Amanda, the red-rimmed edge around the whites of his eyes immediately putting the blonde woman on edge. 

"...don't worry 'bout it, alright? Just let us know next time," Amanda quickly conceded, placing her hand on Sonny's forearm and squeezing. "Everything okay? I know it's probably the last thing you want to hear, but you look like shit."

Sonny rolled his eyes and sat down, hand settled over the middle of his gut. "Gee, thanks, 'Manda...m'fine, just must've ate some leftovers in the fridge that went bad last night and it all decided to come back up this morning."

"Gotcha," Amanda's shoulders sagged in relief as she stood straight. "I thought I was going to have to go and read Barba the Riot Act." She jerked her thumb back in the direction of her desk. "I probably have some ginger candies from when I was pregnant with Billie if you want to try one." 

Sonny laughed weakly and nodded. He could never stay annoyed with Amanda for long, not when her maternal instincts where directed at him. "Yeah, thanks...I'll try anything at this point."

 

* * *

 

 

Four days passed before Rafael finally put his foot down. 

"You need to go to the doctor, Sonny," Rafael said from the doorway of the bathroom as he watched Sonny pick his head up from the edge of the toilet bowl.  "You're skinny enough as it is, you can't afford to lose every meal you try and eat." 

"M'fine," Sonny protested weakly as he spat the last of the bile in his mouth out, stubbornly refusing to let the tears fall from his eyes as he looked up at his husband. 

Rafael's expression softened and he crossed the threshold and crouched at his husband's side, one hand pushing back the sweaty strands of hair plastered to Sonny's forehead. "You're not fine, cariño. Rollins and Liv both have been texting me worried sick about you."

"They're not my moms," Sonny whined as the dam finally broke, a few tears escaping down his cheeks the moment Rafael touched him. 

"Would you like me to call your mother, then?" Rafael asked, one dark eyebrow raised. "I'm sure that would go over just as well." 

If possible, Sonny paled further.

Tessa Carisi was a force to be reckoned with on a good day. He couldn't imagine trying to deal with her right now. 

"N-no, don't call her," he begged. "I'll call Dr. Georgian and make an appointment, I promise. Just-just don't call her."

"I'll make the appointment, don't worry," Rafael murmured, keeping his green eyes locked firmly on Sonny's as he reached over to flush the toilet. "You think you're done?" 

Sonny nodded but made no further to get up from his spot on the floor. He didn't think he _could_ stand if he wanted to. 

"Are you sure I don't need to tell Carmen to cancel all of my meetings today?" Rafael asked, brows furrowed in concern. "I can stay home...take you to the appointment." 

"No, no, you've got too much to do today. I'm good...just needa minute and then I'll get in the shower," Sonny mumbled. "Should be good after that."

Rafael pinched his lips in a thin line but nodded as he stood and smoothed out his shirt. "I'll take your word for it...keep me updated alright? I love you." 

"Love you," Sonny whispered, eyes drooping shut until he managed to peel himself from the toilet and dragged himself into the shower twenty minutes later.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later found Sonny sitting in the back of their general physician's office, sweaty hands clasped firmly together to stop himself from fidgeting as he waited for the nurse and doctor to return with his blood tests. 

He felt exponentially more drained of energy than he had any other day, but thankfully the nurse, Susan, had been able to get him something to take for the nausea.

Small mercies. 

"Just don't be the flu, just don't be the flu, please," Sonny prayed under his breath before a polite knock echoed in the small exam room. "Come in." 

"Mr. Barba-Carisi?" Susan confirmed, for procedure sake, with a smile. "Dr. Georgian will be in to talk with you in just a minute, I have your prescription for anti-nausea medicine right here, you should be able to get it filled at your normal pharmacy, no problem." 

Sonny nodded and took the slip of paper from the nurse. "Thanks, Susan, do I need a prescription for anything else? Or is it really just some weird stomach virus? The flu?" 

Susan smiled and patted Sonny's knee. "Dr. Georgian will explain as soon as he gets here." 

Sonny didn't like that answer one bit, his fingers itching to grab his phone and dial Rafael's number immediately but he stopped himself. Rafael was in court for most of the day, this was nothing he couldn't handle himself. 

He was an adult, for Christ's sake. And an SVU detective, The doctor's office was nothing to be afraid of.

So they waited together for about five minutes, making idle conversation until Dr. Georgian finally made his appearance.

"Mr. Barba-Carisi, good to see you," the doctor greeted, extended his hand for Sonny to shake.

"Call me Sonny," Sonny responded in kind, a small, tired smile stretched tight across his face. "I wish I could say the same, doc, but I'm not sure anyone's ever happy about being here."

Dr. Georgian had the good graces to laugh, which put Sonny at ease. "You'd be right about that, Sonny...though I think you may be more pleased with your test results than you're thinking." 

"So I ain't dying? No flu?" Sonny asked, ever the germaphobe. "Or am I at least on the tail end of whatever I've got?"

"Oh no," Dr. Georgian shook his head. "I'd say you've probably got another 8 months, at least, before this is over." 

Sonny froze, blue eyes darting between the two health care workers. His mouth suddenly felt dry, chest still as he held his breath. "...what?" 

"We always run a few standard tests on all the patients when they come in," Susan explained, offering her clipboard to Sonny as she pointed out a few different numbers. "See these levels..?"

Sonny nodded dumbly. 

"I'd safe it's safe to say you're about 7 and a half weeks pregnant," Dr. Georgian continued before Sonny could get a word out. "I've written your referral to see an OB/GYN that's approved by your insurance. They'll be able to give you recommendations on pre-natal vitamins, do your sonograms and ultrasounds, basically anything and everything pregnancy related." 

"...I'm pregnant?" Sonny repeated, completely lost on everything else the good doctor was saying. "This isn't a joke? I'm not on Pranked right now, am I?" 

Susan and Dr. Georgian both smiled and patted the blond man on the knee. "Congratulations, Mr. Barba-Carisi." 

"I'm sure this is a lot to take in right now," Susan giggled at Sonny's bewildered expression as he looked down at his own stomach. "If you have any other questions, feel free to call."

"This is great news, Sonny, most men have to go through countless procedures or hormone treatments to have a viable pregnancy," Dr. Georgian explained. "It was meant to be for you and your partner." 

"Yeah...yeah, it's great news," Sonny whispered, a bright smile slowly breaking across his face as the realization finally sank in. "We're gonna be dads! I've gotta tell--Raf! Oh Jesus, I gotta tell my husband!" 

He jumped up from the exam table and shook Dr. Georgian's hand vigorously, pulling Susan into a tight hug before he bounded out of the door. "Thanks, Doc! Gotta go!" 

 

* * *

 

  _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm **pregnant**. Oh my God, I'm pregnant! _

"Fuck," Sonny exhaled, the chill of autumn gusting straight through his overcoat as he stepped out of the doctor's office and back onto the street, wrapping the camel-colored fabric tighter around his torso as he hailed for a cab.

He had half of a mind to go straight to the courthouse and drag Rafael out of whatever trial or meeting he was in to tell him the news and kiss him senseless. 

They were going to have a _child_ together. Sonny could practically picture them now.

A small head of curly, dirty blonde hair, Rafael's green eyes, his nose.

Boy or girl, it wouldn't matter to him.

As long as they were healthy. 

Sonny climbed into the cab as soon as one pulled in front of him and started to spout off the address for the courthouse before he paused. 

Rafael had been beyond stressed with the last few cases he'd been handed by the DA. Sonny barreling in and delivering this sort of news was _not_ going to help his husband out in any way. 

So hr made a decision, looked up the closest store he'd need to stop at first, and instead gave the cab driver that address before he settled back into the hard leather seat with a glowing smile and one hand rested on his stomach. 

After all, he had a pregnancy announcement to put together. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent quite literally running around the city, planning and gathering the things he'd need and ingredients for dinner they'd have before the big reveal. 

All in all, Sonny was extremely pleased with himself as he looked at the spread on their dining room table with half an hour to spare before Rafael was due home. 

He'd made his best Arancini di Riso and Ossobuco, two of his husband's favorite dishes, with a pan of Tiramisu chilling in the refrigerator for after dinner. 

Rafael's favorite red wine, a 2015 Ornellaia, sat airing on the table in front of a perfectly presented gold wrapped box, a red bow expertly crafted on top. 

Sonny had already showered and dressed in his favorite pair of his navy slacks and a white button down that had the faintest pinstripe pattern in a brighter white with his hair free of product, covered only by the apron he'd used while cooking to ensure he didn't spill anything on him.

By the time the sound of a key being inserted in the front door of the apartment could be heard, Sonny had discarded the apron and set the final plate down on the table and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he stood ready to greet his husband. 

What he did not expect, however, was Rafael to walk through the door with almost the same exact arrangement carefully cradled in the crook of his arm.

"Sonny?" Rafael asked, briefcase set on the floor and shoes toed off before he walked up to his husband, eyeing the arrangement suspiciously. "Did you go and buy yourself flowers after going to the doctors? Did you even _go_ to the doctors?" 

Sonny laughed and leant down to plant a kiss on Rafael's brow before he replied. "I did not buy these flowers for me, and I _did_ go to the doctor." 

"So I'm assuming because you just kissed me, whatever you have isn't contagious?" Rafael clarified, taking the bouquet from his husband and in return offering the bundle he held. 

"I'm not contagious," Sonny reassured, and took the flowers to hold up to his nose and sniffed. "These are beautiful, Raf, what's the occasion?" 

Rafael looked up and raised a hand to cup Sonny's jaw tenderly for a moment before he responded softly. "I know you haven't been feeling well this week, mi amor...I just wanted to make you smile." 

Sonny melted into his husband's touch with a sigh, turning to kiss the inside of Rafael's palm.

As if he needed another reason to know that he had made the right choice in having Rafael as a husband and the father of his child.  

"You always make me smile, Raf...c'mon, I made dinner. Let's eat while it's hot and you can tell me about your day." 

The two made their way into the dining room with their hands joined, taking the larger vase they'd been gifted for their wedding and carefully placing both arrangements in it before they sat to eat, Rafael's eyes going straight to the ornately decorated gift but Sonny shooed him away. 

"That's for after dinner," Sonny promised, smiling innocently at Rafael's narrowed eyes as he plated them each a generous serving of each of the dishes he prepared, only stopping to cover his own wine glass when Rafael reached out to pour him some wine. 

"That's for after dinner too?" Rafael asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Can't have alcohol on my medicine," Sonny lied. "It'll mess up the antibiotic or whatever, I dunno, Dr. Georgian tried to explain it to me but--" he motioned to his head, "--in one ear, out the other." 

Rafael smirked and nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer as they dove into light hearted conversation between bites of food about Rafael's day in and out of court. 

By the time half of their meal had been eaten, the nervous excitement had settled back into Sonny's stomach as Rafael eyed the gift box for the hundredth time since they'd sat down. 

"Are you ready for dessert?" Sonny asked instead, chin propped in the palm of his hand and elbow on the table as he watched his husband.

"If by dessert you mean that box, then yes, I'm ready," Rafael said, dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin before he set it down to reach for the gift. 

Sonny chuckled but didn't stop Rafael as he grabbed the golden wrapped box and sat it in his lap. "I guess we can eat tiramisu in bed after this, then. Go on, open it."

Rafael stared long and hard at his husband before his eyes slid back to the box, carefully undoing the bow and tearing the wrapping paper with one finger before he lifted the lid to peer inside. "...Sonny?" 

"Hm?" Sonny asked, feigning ignorance as he watched Rafael picked up the small, child-sized brown briefcase and inspected it. 

"I sincerely hope this isn't a joke about my height," Rafael muttered, using his thumb to undo the single latch to pop open the briefcase. "You can't even fit a piece of paper inside of here, what am I supposed to do with it?" 

Sonny couldn't stop the boisterous laugh from escaping before he clamped a hand down over his mouth until he was able to compose himself. "I swear it's not a joke about your height, Raf. I just thought--well, I thought..." 

"Thought what, Dominick?" Rafael prompted dryly. 

"I thought it could be for when it's 'take your kid to work day'," Sonny explained, lower lip worried between his teeth as he waited for his husband to catch on, suddenly terrified that he'd been wrong about the whole thing. That Rafael wouldn't be excited about the chance to have a family. 

"Whose kid? Because I'm pretty sure Olivia or Rollins would rather have their kid become  _anything else_  than a lawyer." 

Sonny pursed his lips as he fought back the lump forming in his throat. "Your kid, Rafael. _Our_ kid." 

The sound of the briefcase clattering to the floor was deafening inside the otherwise silent apartment as Rafael stared wide eyed at Sonny before his mouth finally seemed to catch up with his mind. "Our kid? You're--" 

"I'm pregnant, Raf," Sonny laughed wetly, tears--of excitement or fear, he wasn't sure--springing to his eyes with the admission. "I-I went to the doctors and they ran t-tests and I'm...I'm almost 8 weeks pregnant." 

Before Sonny knew it, Rafael had dropped to his knees in front of him, cupping both of Sonny's hand in his as he looked on in total awe at the younger man's stomach.

"You're pregnant..?" Rafael whispered again, more to himself as he reached out to place one hand over his husband's shirt. 

Sonny nodded and leant over to pull Rafael into the sweetest kiss he'd swear they ever shared, their foreheads resting against one another's as they shared the same breaths, all of the fear and insecurity swept from his mind.

"We're gonna be parents." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
